Transitional Period: Drabbles
by pennypigeon
Summary: Transitional Period is an Naruto modern!AU. When Naruto was six years old he got kidnapped, ten years later he comes home with his baby son Kurama. Not Mpreg. The Main story is no where near complete. [warning contains yoai]
1. bed time

Minato watches from the doorway as Naruto carefully lays baby Kurama into his cot. Naruto had changed so much, so gaurded and weary, such a difference from the sunny six year old Minato remembered.

He had wanted his son back for so long, and then Naruto arrived so suddenly and unexpetedly, that he'd been so overwhelmingly happy and relieved to notice the boy was a stranger.

At times he couldn't see his little boy in Naruto, the things Naruto did, watching out of the corner of his eye, hand in pockets, tight lipped espressions, made Naruto unrecognizable, alien, just wrong, wrong, wrong!

Sometimes he wondered if there had been a mistake, that actaully this wasn't his son, that his little boy, happy, playfull, mischivious, his 'Daddy's boy' was waiting for him else where, somewhere safe and good and clean and kept him trusting and whole.

And he hated himself for it.

Especially now, watching Naruto as he smiles down at Baby Kurama. Minato recognizise Naruto now, in that smile. The smile that hasn't changed since Naruto was a baby. Honest, wide, heartwarming.

Minato leaves them, then, before Naruto can notice he's there.

Guilt. It's consuming him and he won't burden Naruto with it. 


	2. Modern way

Part of the 'Naruto really try s to let his parents help him with Kurama but sometimes he feels they over step the mark.'series.

"No" he says holding his baby boy close and try s to shield Kurama from what his mum is trying to expose him to.

"It will look good on him" she coos as she kneels beside them. She lays that 'thing' out on the floor by the changing matt and smooth s out the creases, like it will now somehow become appealing, and reaches out for Kurama.

Naruto reels back, scooting away from her and her imploring gaze. Back in 'the house' Naruto had to resort to many desperate acts, one having been fashioning baby grows out of tea towels and old socks. They had smelled and left uncomfortable pressure patterns on Kurama's skin, the thought of them makes Naruto's skin itch in sympathy. Though if given an ultimatum between them and 'that' it would be a never near thing.

"Never" He's nearly hissing the syllables out. His dad peers around the door frame, frowning at his tone. Why Minato is always lingering in doorways baffles Naruto. His mum huffs.

"You said I could pick" She says, and damn, he had said so, because his mum has been giving him and Kurama space and always asking if this or that is ok before acting on her impulses and Naruto knows, remembers, how impossibly hard that is on her.

"Pick something else"

"Yeah," She looks offended "and what then, keep picking until you say yes? That hardly fair."

"Fair? Fair is picking something I know exists, not something that only a crazy person-"

"Crazy!" she flails, kneeling as high as she can and starts shuffling forward. "Listen here, YOU-"

Naruto covers Kurama's ears and raises a foot to ward her off.

"Kushina, Stop it" His dad chimes. She looks like she going to argue but winces when Kurama reaches up and grabs the hair behind Naruto's ears. He winces too, 'cause ouch, Kurama's leaning all his weight back trying to lean on his daddy s upraised knee but not quiet reaching, and brings his knees up to support Kurama s back. He gently pries the right hand out of his hair and gives up on the left, it doesn't hurt and he loves that Kurama wants his hair while all that long pretty red hair is so close.

His dad squats next to him balancing on his toes and elbow on his knees.

"Relax, ok, if you really don't like it we'll take if off him straight away." His dad reasons. Naruto wonders if Kakashi learned that pose from his dad and if he can tip his dad out of it as easily as he can Kakashi. Kurama turns, swatting at the longer yellow hair than his daddy s that sways forward. Naruto's fingers twitch to test his dad s balance. Instead he splays his hand on Kurama's tummy to steady him, because Kurama puts all his weight into every choice he makes and Naruto will always be there to steady him.

"He's not a doll." Naruto grouches.

"We know that" His dad pacifies while daring to encourage Kurama into using the universal 'pick me up' sign. Damn, Naruto wishes he hadn't agreed on 'If Kurama wants cuddles then yeah I guess you can cuddle him but not at bedtime or when he s being a brat and is playing us off each other'.

"Have you seen what she picked?" Is all Naruto says as his dad stands taking Kurama with him. His dad won't overrule him with 'dad says so' power but team Kushina and Minato are almost undefeated. The key Naruto knows, remembers, is to get one [his Dad] of them on his side at the beginning. [Team Minato and Naruto was pretty awesome, Team Kushina and Naruto was terrifying{when they didn't self-destruct and damn Minato knew how to insight those}]

His dad turns in question to his mum and she, assured of a victory, displays 'that' at them.

Kurama starts squirming as he is shielded again and pulls at 'Not daddy''s shirt buttons.

"Kushina, Honey..." His dad says slowly, "you've been internet shopping again."

[Team Minato and Naruto is still pretty awesome {Team Kurama and insert name/s, though, will undoubtedly remain undefeated}]


End file.
